universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City
The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City is a 3D motion simulator loosely based on Warner Bros.' The Matrix action film franchise, located at Universal Studios Williamsburg and other parks. It Opened On April 28, 2006. At Universal Studios Williamsburg At The New York Area. And it replaced the Land Before Time: The Ride on December 31 2002, Plus It is a equivalent to Star Tours at the Disney theme parks, but it's a interactive shooting gallery ride in this attraction. Ride Summary Agent Smith has Returned to cause mayhem to Mega City, but it's up to Neo, Trinity, and their crew and you to stop them and bring back justice to Mega City Queue As Guests enter the ride. They walk to what is better known as life sized replica of Mega City. 3D Holographics of People Walking, Some Rain dripping, anything you can think of. And as they get to part of the Road with the fountains. A Warp Portal that takes them to a elevator that arrives by binary style of 1 and 0s. Which takes them to the headquarters of Mega City. Then They walk through dark light halls and through the bunch of offices, which unfortunately. People who left it due to that most of them ran. Sometimes The lights start to go out but turn back on a little bit later. Preshow 1 As Soon Guests go into the Break-Room. A Table is seen crushed and Some Dead bodies are attached to a wall. Then the Power seems to go out as the projector turns on by itself and They hear a Skype Voice-Mail in fact, facetime from Neo (the film's Protagonist.) He Says. " Do Not Worry. You guys are not going to be killed. There seems to be a problem with the Mega City Offices and the headquarters itself. However... In All Honesty, I got something to show you. Most of you guests are going to board the Nebuchadnezzar. I, Neo Might find out if Morpheus is still in there. Be right back. " And the screen cuts black as The words in Green Colored Comic Sans say. "Later..." as sounds of a ticking clock are going Tick Tock But The Camera Feed Comes Back as Neo facepalms in disgust. "Uggh.... Morpheus is Dead. But I Can not Show You Footage. But Machines are taking over the Mega City. And Most terrifying of them all... Agent Smith!" " So. Before You go on to the Next Room. You guys are going to have Your Matrix Sunglasses Handed Out. So Get Ready... " And The Skype call goes off as The Lights turn back on. Then A Universal Team Member then opens the door and he/she hands out 30 of Matrix Sunglasses (3-D Glasses) and Guests move on to the next room. Preshow 2 Once Guests get their Matrix Sunglasses. They go into a huge room akin to Ghost in The Shell (2017) where Major Breaks out of the glass windows. But Actually the screens Is Showing Neo and His Crew setting up the Nebuchadnezzar to that actual point Neo Notices the guests by saying. "Oh! Glad you came, We are just Setting up then." But a screen cam of Agent Smith appears out of nowhere which Neo gets mad and asks frustratingly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Agent Smith smirked as he answers. "I am planning to kill the citizens of Mega City and Rule THIS PLACE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" One of Neo's Crew members shouts. "NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO UNDERSTAND." which fortunately. Smith leaves in a flash. Making some evil laughs to it. Making Neo order Trinity to talk about Safety instructions and The tv goes into static again. Trinity: I'm Trinity. Before you can get on the Nebuchadnezzar, Here are some Safety Instructions to make sure you are safe in this awesome packed ride. (However the Safety instructions video has Stick figures in it) Trinity: '''For this Attraction. Smoking and Photography are not permitted for this ride. And make sure. For your Safety. Put your Seatbelts on so you can be safe. And If You Have Children riding this attraction. Watch them. But For Those who have Heart Conditions, please sit on non motion seat. Thank you!" '''Ride Once Riders get on the Nebuchadnezzar, Neo appears from the screen on the left and says. "Wow... Been Waiting for you, We got to stop that Agent Smith, Now put your Matrix Sunglasses on" and The left screen goes into static as Riders put their 3-D Glasses and The Nebuchadnezzar now activates it's blasters as Guests start to pick it up from next to the holder of the Motion Chair. However the vehicle blasts off out of the station and travels onto Mega City at night. Then however. Smith's Henchmen aim sniper rifles at The Riders as The Nebuchadnezzar turns and makes into a stop. After Shooting each 4. The Nebuchadnezzar then boosts into the a similarity of The Golden Gate where some big Drone tries to attack the Riders which The crossfire hologram marks on The Big Drone's eye. The right hip and onto the Head which all of the body parts fall off onto the city streets and Trinity appears from the left screen showing the cam of her Riding a motorcycle and holding the camera telling the riders that they might be there somewhere, and ends the respond with. "So Don't go Anywhere" and the Nebuchadnezzar drops down and runs through the parking lot and Riders shoot some cars with some thugs trying to escape and shoot at you back and the Nebuchadnezzar drops down the Parking lot ramps as Neo from nowhere throws a grenade at those thugs and Riders make the wheels of the car set open fire which causes the Nebuchadnezzar to crash into the water but Neo inside the facility of the ship decides to refuel and the Ship then goes up and onto the skies of Mega City as It Flies down to the roads. Then Neo gets on his Aircraft rider and Trinity comes on her bike and tells the riders that they are going to stop Agent smith in no time but the roads shoot the crew of the Matrix franchise. Neo, and Trinity herself. Including the riders that go through high speed onto roads of cities, but destruction launches them and Trinity gets in Neo's aircraft and both the riders and them Fly off onto Mega City but Neo, Trinity. And The Riders are suddenly met by Agent Smith in a Helicopter and tells all of the riders that He has been waiting for them and Neo says. "You are not gonna get away with it" But Agent Smith asks him. "You sure about that?" and gives a smirk to them." And Sends out some drones and machines as Neo And Trinity fights off against them as the Rider's guns get upgraded to a x-110 Jupiter as it causes explosions onto the drones and machines which Agent Smith assaults the riders as Trinity tells Neo she's got this and upgrades her suit with a jetpack and her helmet as she fires missiles at him while luring drones into the apocalyptic shallows of the ocean as Trinity says. "Do any of you want ice cream? GO GET IT!" and then the drones fly off as they get Ice Cream but unfortunately, they failed. Suddenly, Agent Smith starts to escape Trinity's hands as he falls down while the Nebuchadnezzar shoots missiles at him while Agent Smith fire bullets at the riders in a duel together. Then Agent Smith summons different clones of himself as Neo lunges a bloody kick at a clone while Agent Smith tells him. "It is Inevitable... Inevitable... Inevitable..." Neo then struggles onto Smith's fist as it bloodily crushes after Riders shoot a blast at him. A fight goes on as Neo beats Smith up. Then a chase begins between Neo and Agent Smith as they race through the end of the ride. After Neo and the Riders get back to the Space Station. They are now safe as Neo and Trinity thank the riders for saving the world. The front Window rolls up as the guests now exit the ride. After ride After Guests get off the Nebuchadnezzar. They head out to the Matrix Gear Shop where it sells Matrix themed stuff and a sub area in the store. including the 3 DvDs based on the movies they sell. "The Matrix (1999)" "The Matrix Reloaded (2003)" and "The Matrix: Revolutions (2003)" including toys and classic action figures based on the movie. Category:Attractions Category:Images will be uploaded!